


Let us Fall in Love, Earlier 晨花攻略

by Irix_Kaze



Category: Firstlove Paradise of Ssu-Ch'i Fang, League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Hurt/Comfort, Violent Thoughts, 乌托邦 - Freeform, 学生时代, 性暴力, 方法论, 穿越, 童年, 童话, 逆袭 - Freeform, 青春期, 青梅竹马
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irix_Kaze/pseuds/Irix_Kaze
Summary: 『脑袋嗡嗡之间听见貂色西装先生谈工作，说他不被当人看，被上司当成狗使---思琪马上想：他们知道什么叫不被当成人看吗？』这是席沫微对白落琊说过的无数话中至为本质的一句。她看过的被称为书的所谓『人类文明之结晶』浩如烟海，才选拔出这些够本质也够对她好的词句，拿来当做明信片念。它们陪伴她度过库必其中没有酱拌宽面、只有无聊的清水煮青菜的日子。古往今来，有谁怀疑过『绝境』的存在和值得性？自称『与深渊凝视过久，连深渊也感到害怕』的集中营少年白落琊，和青梅竹马席沫微一同寻找着离开库必其的机会。这里比那些名字和它一样陌生的沙漠和政客还可怕，而他们十二岁就被关进去。就算它只关到十八岁，他们也不愿意继续了。终于，他引发了一场可怕的事端，送走爱人的同时也被家族关了起来，对外宣称患了『精神病』。他在房间里被关了十年，直到童话世界的仙女『云梦』把他召走。『云梦宫』是云梦的领域。在神界，她也一样是个被放逐的高手。同命相怜之下，云梦打算帮助他们恢复心灵以聊解寂寞。为此她把二人送往一个乌托邦世界，扮演10岁的小学生进行生活。『我们和世界的弦早就崩裂，』---by 落琊RHAAST『而我们自己的世界，才刚刚开始。』---by 沫微VULGARIS





	Let us Fall in Love, Earlier 晨花攻略

预警：  
本文的思想有哲学观点（这里指：归因等思维流程的方式）上的倾向性，不主流程度小于『难以接受』大于『有争议』。  
本文大篇幅涉及＜16岁的恋爱情节。  
本文涉及＜16岁的非自愿性情节。  
本文涉及暴力行为，然而本文主旨对其强烈反对。  
和《渡劫攻略》不同，本文的主要情节不是根据真实事件或文化作品改编。  
本文的创作周期较长，更新日期不定。

作者的话：  
你们好= =我是《渡劫攻略（第一部）》写手之一，大仙Kaze。我和爱人，即《渡I》女主角程涵的原型Thymus Vulgaris（下称小涵）共同写作本文。我们合作的方式还未定，主要是我来写。小涵在ao3有账号，不过我忘了叫啥wwwww所以还没登上去。  
大家可以把这部小说当成《渡劫II》，它讲的是渡劫一千年以后的事，不过也会有渡1男女主登场哦！不过我不希望你们把渡2男女主当成渡1男女主的转世，他们人格相差挺多的。  
我的写法和Niana不太一样，可能偏理性~

关于渡劫1：  
将在2021年寒假校对完最后的部分哦。  
我目前在复习考研，科目是『数学分析』和『高等代数』。我对这两门课还是挺有理解的欢迎数学同好留言问！因为是考虑性价比的学习法，竞赛难度的我就不会了哦。  
为我的拖延症深表抱歉hhhhhh（不过还挺幸运的从一年级到现在写小说唯一一个写完的就是渡劫攻略了）

关于渡劫2：  
我很少去表达某个真理。在我的概念里真理既然（在一定条件下）是对的那就不必多说了。我写得好的文章往往是边缘性的案例，『A一般不对但在某种条件下一定是对的』。  
本文的标题完全可以念成『早恋』。我其实觉得这个概念并不存在。喜欢就是喜欢了。虽然不靠谱程度可能会随年龄减小而提高但『恋爱』的定义不是『爱』，不靠谱也算。然而『早性』是有的。不像一片模糊各说各话的心理学，人的身体有客观限度。  
但很多事情其实是个line-drawing的问题。59分算及格吗？如果算的话58,57,...,0算及格吗？不得不划线以为探索规律提供便利但59不低60一等，61也没好到哪去。  
所以我就想，写个早恋框架吧。这就出现了本文的第一个主题。  
第二个主题就是同人大杂烩。同人是一种表达方式。我平时看到一点文化作品就容易产生感想或者抨击欲，就算知道不一定有道理也会产生。那干脆就写上来，让男女主当回『宇宙警察』。有个歌词叫北京x路的日子，小时候第一次听就觉得那是啥玩意啊，是房思琪话里的『xxxx童话集』（一个美国的故事集，在语境中象征着幼稚读物）和『刘墉』（一个古代文人，在语境中象征庸俗）。那就进入那个宇宙去脑补一下呗。  
第三个主题就是童话。既然有早恋自然也有童话，小学的童话节给我非常大的影响，家庭和校园暴力的感受逐渐淡化后剩下的童年就是童话了。  
第四个主题就是绝境。正如全文概述里房思琪所说，对于经历一些事情的我，什么都不算被当狗看待了，就算真的被当狗也觉得不过如此。我不觉得世界那么黑暗，但也对世界好不好不置可否，一是因为我的经历下限太低，二是因为『黑暗不值得』。  
你说这算不算抑郁呢，算不算『好想x这个世界』呢？（x是马赛克。这是一首文化作品，可能是本作未来的同人对象。）我觉得不算，但肯定也不是罗曼罗兰的那种俗套。非要把这种观念赋予一个名字的话我想叫它『Lebesgue可测集类』，我们就承认自己的无知，只考虑一小部分的世界（但也足以尽情探索一生）不香吗？  
第五个主题是日常向。灵感来源于一部被喷到死的热门国产少女漫画，也是我闺蜜给我推荐的，叫p什么什么d，不是ptsd哈。就是用日常一点的口吻，不要总是升级打怪，把主角的目标定那么大，好像要占领世界一样。就像铜锣卫门那样也挺好，为了小事开心，为了小事稍微有点难过但自己也知道马上就会解决或者过去。

关于渡劫1对应的现实：  
家乡的腐败状况大有改善，但人民的风气还要走很远。  
九分帝被从副局长免下来了一个月，具体情况不知道，但少发一个月职位工资我也高兴。  
阻碍建高铁的苍蝇18年春就跳楼死了。  
高恋原作主创之一找了个『高中生不能谈恋爱的规定』作为烂借口不做高恋后续了。（几年前还有人传不让在游戏里出现英文呢，如果是真的话，lol的kda all out皮肤是不是要翻译成『联又联的决逝助 全 出来』？？噗哈哈哈哈哈哈）本就拖了几年不更新的高恋预后凉凉。然而罗小涵的六个月后篇做得挺烂的，把之前坚定选罗小涵的男主说成念旧情，简直撕书行为。就当高恋和隔壁班的罗小涵是内心回忆好了。  
我的观点就一句话，大部分人民不像我们希望的那样聪明，尤其是勇敢；而人民的意见非常起作用。  
也希望罗小涵的原型们在COVID19安然无恙。她会的，她体育那么好。wwww。


End file.
